


Powerful words.

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [25]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every voice brings hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful words.

I'm not too tired to ask Questions,  
because I know there are answers.  
I seek them there in your eyes,  
this kind of wisdom never dies.

When you whisper to night  
I'll be there to listen. There  
is no reason not to reach out.  
Take my hand.

To many times,  
to many eyes too blind to see.  
And not enough people  
just willing be.

It's hard I know,  
don't be scared,  
you aren't alone.  
I'll walk with you there,  
in the darkness if that is  
where you feel at home.

Even when your tongue is still.  
I'll be there watching,  
take you into my arms and hold back  
the nightmares.

I can't tell you right from wrong,  
I don't know myself.

To many times,  
to many words said to kill,  
and not enough kindness left.  
There is still goodness here,  
don't turn away.

Rise your voice,  
please don't turn away.  
Maybe just not one voice can save the world.  
But think what it does to the people  
that heard.

Every voice brings hope.  
Every word powerful.  
Speak loudly.


End file.
